Short and Sweet: A collection of SasuSaku
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Second short story; Chapter Five: Life is just a game that we weren't meant to win
1. Did You See

_**Did You See**_

_**********************************************************************************_

_As you sit_

_Beneath her tree_

_Did you she her_

_*_

_Her hair the color_

_Of sweet Sakura blossoms_

_*_

_Her eyes the purest_

_Of Jade_

_*_

_Her skin so pale_

_Like fragile porcelain_

_*_

_Did you see_

_Her face_

_So clouded with death_

_*_

_Did you see_

_Her eyes_

_Slowly closing_

_*_

_Did you see_

_Her hair_

_Spread out like a cloud_

_*_

_Did you see_

_As she died_

_For you_

_*_

_Did you see_

**_******************************************************************************_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_This story will be a collection of poems and short stories. I will update when I have something new to add. Expect the next update tomorrow, I can tell you that for sure...hopefully. _**

**_I love reviews and they give me muse to keep wrting. So if you want updates, READ and REVIEW!!!!_**

**_5 reviews intill update..hopefully you guys give me that by tomorrow. I already that the next chapter ready...just need reviews._**

**_Most poems will be like this, short, sweet, and full of angst. The stories will be harder to say. They may be short, they may be long. I've no idea intill I write them._**

**_Later!_**


	2. Did You Once Think

_**Did You Once Think**_

_*********************************************************************************_

_As your breathing slows_

_And your heart goes_

_Did you once think_

_Think about when you_

_left behind us all behind_

_*_

_Would you think things_

_Would have been different_

_*_

_So long ago_

_As your feet clacked against_

_The cold stone ground_

_And she followed you_

_*_

_As she spilled her heart_

_Did you once think_

_You would take her heart_

_And smash_

_And crush_

_And break_

_It into a million little pieces_

_*_

_As she drowned_

_In her tears_

_Did you once think_

_She would lose herself_

_Beneath the murky waters_

_You placed her under_

_*_

_As she watched you_

_Walk away_

_With her heart_

_on her sleeve_

_And her head_

_below water_

_*_

_Did you once think_

**_******************************************************************************_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_This story will be a collection of poems and short stories. I will update when I have something new to add. _**

**_I love reviews and they give me muse to keep wrting. So if you want updates, READ and REVIEW!!!!_**

**_5 reviews intill update..hopefully you guys give me that soon. _**

**_Most poems will be like this, short, sweet, and full of angst. The stories will be harder to say. They may be short, they may be long. I've no idea intill I write them._**

**_Later!_**


	3. Soul so dark, Soul so pure

**_Soul so dark, Soul so pure_**

**_******************************************************************************_**

Her wings lay forgotten to the side. The once pure snow white feathers, now stained with crimson blood that flowed from her back from when the wings had been_ ripped _from her body. The white gown that they all wear was torn, and riped to shreds that barley hung to her body after so much torture.

Her hair, like sweet Sakura blossoms in the spring hung around her head, like a halo. Her eye, once a jade so bright, so full of life, now are dull. They hold no more light or life that once gave so many hope when she came to claim their soul.

_And he stands their._

His wings a dark and rich raven that matches his hair. They are folded against his back, perfect for they have not been touched. His dark t-shirt and jeans are hidden under a black cloak that is blacker than his heart and covers his body.

His hair, a raven that many wish they had, guards his eyes. Eyes that have seem death at its oldest and its youngest. The sights he has seen, so much death, war and..love. Eyes that frighten the damned when he comes for their souls.

"Sakura." he whispered. His hands lay by his side while he looked apon the dying angel.

_He knew her from their lives past._

They had been genin together with their sensei Kakashi and the dope Naruto. That had ended with a sudden attack from the Sound Village. She had saved Naruto, though she gave her life up for him.

In another, maybe a hundred years later, they had been lovers during high school. It was his turn to die. A hit and run doomed him to another young death.

And the cycle went on for years and years, one of them always leaving the other at a young age.

_In till it all stopped._

They both had been killed in a shooting. A student had went A-wall and killed them both.

He had become a grim reaper because his _soul was so dark,_ and she an angel because her _soul was so pure._

Sakura looked to him with one dull jaded eye. She seemed to get a little life in her.

_For she knew him also from their past lives._

"Sasuke." she said. He went to her, _his steps slow and silent,_ when she called his name and he held her.

His strong arms cradled her against his hard and stone cold chest. His hands held hers while she _slipped away_ from her life as an angel.

Sakura let Sasuke comfort her as her life slipped away _again_.

"Sasuke." she muttered, her voice so weak. He looked down at her. She pulled up a little and let their lips touch one last time before she fell back, her body _limp _and her eyes _now dead_.

_Sasuke held her and cried the forbidden tears that he had held in for so long._

**_******************************************************************************_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_This story will be a collection of poems and short stories. I will update when I have something new to add. _**

**_I love reviews and they give me muse to keep writing. So if you want updates, READ and REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Most poems and short stories will be like this, short, sweet, and full of angst. The stories will be harder to say on the type and stuff. They may be short, they may be long. I've no idea intill I write them._**

**_Later!_**


	4. Our Love Song

_**Our Love Song**_

* * *

_Our song  
Would have to be  
A love song  
Without the happy ending  
_

_*_

_You saw me  
At the worst of times_

_*_

_You saw me  
At the best of times_

_*_

_But  
Somehow  
Our happy ending  
Never came_

_*_

_We first meet  
Back in high school._

_*_

_I smiled at you  
And you  
for some reason  
Smiled back_

_*_

_After that  
We became  
Something more than  
High school sweethearts_

_*_

_You gave me  
So much  
Your love  
Your smile  
Your body  
And a ring_

_*_

_A ring that  
Promised me you'll  
Be back_

_*_

_A ring that meant  
You still loved me_

_*_

_A ring that meant  
One day  
Maybe not someday soon  
But one day  
We would have  
The perfect life  
Together_

_*_

_But  
I guess  
You never came back_

_*_

_But  
I guess  
You never loved me so_

_*_

_But  
I know  
We'll never  
Have our happy ending  
Together_

_*_

_Our love song  
Would never have  
A happy ending_

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**_This story will be a collection of poems and short stories. I will update when I have something new to add. _**

**_I love reviews and they give me muse to keep writing. So if you want updates, READ and REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Most poems will be like this, short, sweet, and full of angst. The stories will be harder to say. They may be short, they may be long. I've no idea intill I write them._**

**_Later!_**

* * *


	5. Life is a Game

**_

* * *

_**

Life is a Game

* * *

Hand in hand we walk. So many wishes that could have been real have fallen around us. It seems we were never meant to be in this cruel world. So many days of pulling at each other to try..try so damn hard, but never getting what we want from one other.

Your life was something special for your blood is more than royal, while mine is that on a simple women and a monster.

Too many days we waited and watched like silent stalkers in the night, waiting for the perfect time to pounce.

It was all a game that we could not win. So many games we played together, maybe they were true or maybe they were false, but no one won.

So much we lost. But you know what they say, everything has a cost. And the cost for this dangerous game seemed to be our lives.

Nights spent breathless as we tried to try and forget and pretend we had a chance and we could win this game of truth and dare.

Nothing worked for us. Nothing could keep us together. For I paid in blood and you paid so much more. You gave a heart and it got shattered and nothing can repair it now.

Lift up your voice, sing with the choir and pretend we were nothing, for we really were nothing. Lift your voice, such a sweet, bitter but sweet sound that falls from your lips.

Our life was a game neither of us could win. So much we lost and what did we gain? Nothing at all, but a few spare moments in the day.

Our life together was a cruel game, that neither of us was destined to win.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_This story will be a collection of poems and short stories. I will update when I have something new to add. _**

**_I love reviews and they give me muse to keep writing. So if you want updates, READ and REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Most poems and short stories will be like this, short, sweet, and full of angst. The stories will be harder to say on the type and stuff. They may be short, they may be long. I've no idea intill I write them._**

**_Later!_**


End file.
